yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Watt
Watts, known as Elecs in the Japanese version are the second Thunder-Type Archetype after the Batterymen that were introduced in The Shining Darkness with further support in the upcoming Duelist Revolution and Starstrike Blast. As the archetype's name suggests, they are Thunder-type monsters. Visually, they're animals with Electric abilities with lockdown strategies. Each one's name starts with "Watt", and the Japanese name is a portmanteau of "Eleki" with the animal's name. For example, "Wattfox"'s Japanese name is "Elekitsune", and "kitsune" is the Japanese word for "fox". Play Style This archetype holds a powerful lockdown strategy with extra abilities. "Wattgiraffe" can attack directly with 1200 ATK and "Wattfox" have ways of preventing the opponent from activating effects of any kind for a turn. "Wattwoodpecker" prevents your opponent's monsters from changing their Battle Positions. Meanwhile, "Wattgoldfish" discards cards from your opponent's hand, "Wattpheasant" can temporarily remove monsters from play, and "Wattlemur" can force your opponent to skip their next Battle Phase. Because "Wattgiraffe" and "Wattpheasant" can attack directly with 1200 and 1000 ATK respectively, "Wattwoodpecker" is a double attacker, and the support card "Wattcube" can boost any of them up by at least 1000 ATK therefore an Watt deck would have to be quite aggressive. It would be great to also use cards like "Luminous Spark", "Honest", and possibly "Rai-Jin" to boost the attack strength of your monsters. Since Watt monsters all have low attack, it's a good choice to use "Messenger of Peace" - which none of your Watts can be attacked. This isn't a great idea, however, if you plan on raising their attack through the above choices. In addition, all Watt monsters can be reused using "Recycling Batteries" or, even better "Beckoning Light" as you can return Honest to your hand. Also, since much of the archetype focuses on hand control, and many of the monsters are direct attackers, you can use "Robbin' Goblin" to further destroy the opponent's hand. The deck can leave the opponent with very few options; "Wattgiraffe" will negate your opponents effects for a turn if it attacks directly, "Wattchimera" returns cards to the opponents deck from their hand and "Wattgoldfish" discards their hand too. When used in conjunction with "Robbin' Goblin", you can very quickly empty your opponent's hand upon the summon of "Wattchimera". If you do want an attack boosting card, it would be a good choice to use "Honest" and also can be reused with "Beckoning Light", which will often catch your opponent by surprise, and there isn't much in the way of your opponent's Traps Cards that can stop it. This archetype is good in combination with the old Thunder archtype Batterymen. Recommended Support * Honest - Every card in this archetype is a Light Monster and they have fairly low attack so including Honest can help them survive long enough to use their effects effectively * Thunder King Rai-Oh - Thunder King Rai-Oh is not only a Thunder monster but he also shares a common Stun strategy with the Watts, which can combo well with Wattchimera with Rai-Oh stoping your opponent from adding cards to their hand and Wattchimera sending cards from their hand back to the deck. * Rai-Mei - this card can search out the tuners from the Watt archetype as they are both Level 2 Light monsters. * Beckoning Light - As every card in the Watt archetype is a Light monster this card can allow you to bring back important cards such as Wattgiraffe or the tuners of the archetype. * Judgement of Thunder - This card can clear the field when you summon a monster like Wattwoodpecker so you can use their effects to the fullest extent. * Recycling Batteries - This card can add any card in the Watt archetype from the graveyard to the hand, allowing you to reuse the effects of cards like Wattgiraffe or Wattwoodpecker. * Makiu, the Magical Mist - Makiu will destroy all monsters your opponent controls that have less defense than the attack of your monster. Of course the watt monsters have low attack but remember that the high attack monsters usually have low defense, and also for the effect of makiu it does'nt have to be the original attack. Weaknesses * King Tiger Wanghu - All Watt monsters meet the criteria for being destroyed by his effect. * Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand - Watt monsters rely on their effects that activate during the Battle Phase and since they are LIGHT, this card can negate them. * Light-Imprisoning Mirror - This card hurts any deck centered around LIGHT monsters, but Watt especially since their monsters are very weak without their effects. Category:Archetype